


Better than the balloon

by human_err0r



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Babysitting, Baker Street, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, balloon, sherlock series 4, substitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_err0r/pseuds/human_err0r
Summary: Sherlock tries to express his sentiments to John's substitute





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I chose to write this quick one shot, based on a Tumblr post I found on Instagram, coming from @jon-lox ...enjoy!

-John.. There's something important I need to tell you...

 

 The balloon stayed stood there, speachless -of course, balloons couldn't talk- its little eyes stuck on his face, not showing any trace of emotions.

 

-Yes, sure, continue to ignore me, you little-

-Sherlock!

 

 The piercing, blue gaze snapped up to the face of his ex flatmate, the one who seemed horrified at his unspoken words.

 

-There is a child here, _my_ child in the room, do not throw insults at me, please.

-It's not at /you/, it's your substitute. You said that.

-Technically, it's me when I'm not there, and when you do not notice me.

 

 John rolled his eyes at the detective, leaving the kitchen to pick Rosamund, who was laying on the couch, giggling and swinging her little legs in the air.

 

-What was the important thing you needed to tell me? He asked, holding his child close to his chest.

-Nothing. I was talking to the balloon.

 

 Sherlock didn't know John was still in the flat -did he actually forget again? Anyway, he didn't intend him to hear what he was desperately trying to express, and this for a few years by now.

 

-Oh God, sometimes I feel you behave like a baby more than Rosie does!

 

 The grey haired man smiled down at his daughter, pressed a little kiss on her head then turned at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

 

-How was she?

-Ah, fine. It just kept doing weird noises for half an hour, Mrs. Hudson just gave her some food that apparently calmed her down. Except that, yes, fine. I'm a good babysitter, you know.

-Yeah, of course, John nodded at him, caressing the small back of his child.

 

 The man motioned to themain door, mumbling a quick "thank you" and "goodbye" before he was gone, leaving the curly man alone, sighing, sat on his chair. He rubbed his face, eyes meeting the fixed one of the balloon, that didn't seem to show any empathy. Probably exactly like John...though, it was absolutely looking like John. Poor representation, but representation anyway. His hand dropped to his knee and he tilted his head, furrowing his brows, staring at the balloon, which was John Watson's substitute...meaning that, if he had the courage to do so, he could practise on expressing his troublesome feelings, practise on the declaration he planned to make to the man he loved. This ballon had one of the most wonderful advantage; it wasn't possible for it to judge him;

 

-I love you.

 

No response. Just that stupid drawn eyes stuck on him, empty;

 

-I love you, he repeated, standing up, walking to the balloon, which was floating over his blogger's chair. Even like this, the brunet remained taller.

-I had to say it out loud, before something would happen, if anything was to happen, at all...

 

 He swallowed the lump in his throat, fingers running along the cold, plastic made surface of the balloon.

 

-I love you, John.

 

 For a few seconds, he had the impress John was really there. He could see his face, full of astonishment, but gaze reflecting the same passion. He dipped down, his lips meeting the mouth his friend drew with a pen. He was disappointed, at first, because even if it was his secret love's substitute, it wasn't feeling nor tasting like lips. But he didn't pull away. He kept pursing his heart shaped lips, hoping that the red balloon would turn into Joh, that he could just appear in front of him...

 

-Sorry, I forgot my- Sherlock?

 

 The detective quickly brokr apart, his hands pushing the balloon away from him, but it moved towards him again, so he had to take a few steps in the other direct, face red, lips black from the black marker. He got caught in the act, and he was ready to get lectured now, like a child who did something really wrong.

 

-What the-

-It was nothing, erm, nothing, obviously. I wasn't doing...whatever you think I was doing.

 

 Perfect, now he completely made a fool of himself, and all of this, under the eyes of his best mate, who was probably watching him with a shocked expression; He didn't knoW. He didn't dare to check.

 

-Have I ever understood you, Sherlock Holmes?

 

 This question sounded soft, clear.. _loving_. Ah. The idiot. As if a man like Watson could love /him/. He kept staring down, shrugging his shoulders.

 

-You got the closest.

 

 John's throat let out a melodious, little chuckle; this sound the brunet adored to hear, this sound that would never leave his memory. When he was thinking about John, late at night, his laughter was one of the thing he preferred to remember of. His clear eyes slowly moved up, spotting that John was now closer than before, probably closer than ever.

 

-If you wanted to kiss me, you could've asked.

 

 Sherlock had nothing to answer to that. In fact, even if he really was going to talk, he couldn't have done that. The words were stuck on his throat as soon as John's palm slid on his cheek. Their lips met and they kissed, both forgetting how to breathe, both not caring that much. Sherlock rested his hands on John's waist, finally feeling freedom and happiness hitting him hard, so hard he was seeing stars. His heart was racing out of his chest, his stomach was on fire, and each time the shorter male pressed his lips against his, he felt his passion and his love growing in his brain. After a moment that seemed like hours, John pulled away, a content smile lightening his face.

 

-So...how was it?

-Mmmh...better than the balloon.


End file.
